Returning
by luxurious
Summary: Chapter 7: Who's Emma and Brennan?.....
1. Birthday and Flowers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X. I am just borrowing the characters.**

**Summary:** Set after Season 3. The team finds Emma, alive, with Adam and a new woman! They give an explanation of what happened to Emma and more surprises are yet to come!

**Couples: **Emma/Jesse, Shal/Bren, Adam/ Christy

Chapter One: Flowers

It was a boring day in Sanctuary, just like the past few weeks. Nobody had anything to do. There were no new assignments and working and going to clubs were getting boring.

The team was watching movies in the rec. room, then Jesse remembered something.

"Hey guys, I just realized something".

"What?" asked Shal, Bren, and Lexa together without looking away from the screen.

"Today was Emma's birthday", said Jesse.

The whole team took their eyes off of the screen to look at Jesse. Nobody talked about Emma, unless they had to.

"Oh my gosh, it is!" asked Shal, looking guilty, "How could I forget my own best friend's birthday!".

"Then we should visit Emma's grave, but first let's go to the mall and get her flowers", says Brennan as he comforts his girlfriend.

"Sure", says Jesse.

Shal just nodded her head. Brennan turned to look at Lexa and asked, "You comin'?

"O-kay", said Lexa, confused. Lexa never met Emma and it was weird that Bren had asked her if she wanted to come. All she ever heard about Emma was that she was one of the most powerful telempaths in the world, but she was also very sweet, kind,and gentle and everyone loved her, especially Jesse. The team knew that Jesse had always loved Emma and Emma loved Jesse, but were just too afraid to tell each other. But what the team didn't know was that Lexa loves Jesse too and lexa thought that with Emma gone, she didn't have any competion.

It was a ten minute drive to the mall and when they got there, Bren started to say," Okay get your flowers and we will meet in twenty minutes at the big fountain".

They all agreed and went their own ways. Shal found a lovely little shop that said,"Mary's Flower Shop". Bren found a little stand that sold flowers. He thought that even though the stand was small, the flowers were beautiful.Lexa found a little flower shop in the corner of the mall. Jesse went to the same flower shop that he went to last year for Emma's birthday. When he went in, he wondered what kind of flower he should get.

'_Should I get the same flowers that I got her last year_?' he thought,'_Yeah I should. Afterall, that was **our **special flower, that we shared '_

So Jesse picked out **_their_** special flower.

FLASHBACK

_It was Emma's 22 birthday. The team planned a suprise party for Emma. Shal, Bren, and Adam were hiding behind the counter of the kitchen, waiting for Jesse to lead Emma there. _

_"Jess, I don't know why you had to drag me out of the club when it's only 10:00pm and we only stayed there for an hour", they heard Emma say as they were hiding," And what is so important that Adam, shal, and Bren dont want to go out, on my birthday!"_

_"Well it could be this", says Jesse as they walked into the kitchen._

_"SUPRISE!", they all said. There were streamers and food and cake and a huge banner that said Happy Birthday, Emma._

_"Oh my god, you did this all for me, said Emma playing along," you shouldn't have"._

_"Well we all wanted your first birthday here in sanctuary special", said Adam with a smile,"besides you already knew what was going on"._

_"Yeah, I knew quite a few days ago. Jesse kept blasting me emotions of excitement, uneasiness, and happiness, I didn't even have to read him", laughed Emma._

_"Thanks Jess for keeping it a secret", said Brennan sarcastically._

_"Well it's not my fault that she has to be psionic"says Jesse._

_Everyone laughed at that comment and Shal spoke up and said,"Okay present time! Here Emma open mine first!"._

_Emma opened Shalimar's present and found black pants and a matching pink and black top._

_"Oh, Shalimar it's wonderful", says Emma hugging her friend._

_"Ok, Ok, mines next"says the excited Brennan._

_Brennan handed her his gift. Emma opened it and found a book of poems that she always wanted._

_"Oh Brennan, I always wanted this book.Thank You.",she says as she gives him a quick peck on the cheek and hugs him._

_"You're Welcome,sis"_

_"Mines next"says Adam._

_Adam handed her a small jewelry box. _( No, it is not a wedding ring. There is no romance between Adam and Emma. They just think of each other as Father and Daughter.) _When Emma opened it, inside was a diamond and gold necklace that had the letter E shape._

_"Oh Adam, it's beautiful. Thank You."says Emma as she puts it on and gives Adam a peck on the cheek and a fatherly hug._

_"Your Welcome"says Adam, smiling._

_"My turn",said Jesse running up to Emma, with something behind his back._

_"Happy Birthday Emma" says Jesse,smiling revealing a boquet of flowers._ (Okay I'm not going to reveal what kind of flowers that he gave Emma until later on in the story).

_"Yeah, I know that a bunch of flowers are not as great as a necklace, a book, or clothes, but..."started Jesse, but was interrupted by Emma._

_"Oh, Jesse. Flowers are as great as a necklace, a book, or clothes, if it's from you.Thank You,"she said._

_"Your Welcome"said Jesse,"How about we make these flowers **our **special flowers? Like when we look at them, we think about each other?_

_"I would love that", says Emma while giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and Jesse giving her a kiss on the forehead._

_While Emma and Jesse said all those things to each other, they forgot all about the three other people in the room. As Shal, Bren, and Adam were watching Em's and Jess's scene they finally figured out that Emma and Jesse loved each other and as they watched them hug they Knew it just wasn't a Friendly Brother Sister Hug. They knew that it meant much more._

END OF FLASHBACK

A/N: That was the first chapter. Please give your me your opinion. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Welcome Back, Emma!

**Disclaimer: I don't own mutant X. I'm just borrowing them.**

Chapter 2: Welcome Back Emma!

30 minutes passed and they all met up at the water fountain.As they in were the car, Shal and Brennan looked at Jesse's flowers and they grinned at each other, remembering that those flowers were Emma and Jesse's flowers. Lexa saw the grins and asked,"Hey, Bren, Shal, why did you grin when you saw Jesse's flowers?"

Shal and Bren smiled and as Brenn opened his mouth, Jesse said," I'll answer that..." Then Jesse told the whole story about Emma's birthday last year and how those flowers were special to him and Emma. Jesse finished his story as they were pulling up to the garage. After Jess had finished his and they were going to the garden, Lexa felt jealous of Emma, but then she thought,'_Oh well, Emma's gone anway. She's not a threat to me'._ Little did she know was that Emma's going to be a big threat to her later.

When they were finally in the garden, they looked at Emma's tombstone for a while. It said:

**R.I.P**

**_Emma Delauro_**

**_Beloved Friend _**

**_Caring Sister_**

_**Wonderful Daughter**_

_**Most Valuable Member of Mutant X**_

_**But Also The Most Fragile**_

After a while, Shalimar spoke up and said, "Okay, I think we should go one at a time, say something, and give her her flowers. I'll go first".

Jesse, Brennan, and Lexa took two steps back to give Shalimar some space. Shalimar started,"Hi Emma. Happy Birthday.I know that we haven't been visiting you that often and we're sorry. It's just..." Tears fell from her eyes,"It's just that everytime we th...think of you, we...we remember the ev...events of your death and we can't help but cry", she sobbed," I still blame myself for your death. If it weren't for me and my father, you would still be here with us!", suddenly her knees failed her and sat beside the grave .Brennan saw her and he took a step wanting to help her up but, Jesse held him back and mouthed the words, 'No,leave her'. Then Brennan stayed back at his spot.

"Here Emma, I brought you flowers", said the weeping Shalimar as she placed it on her grave," I got you pink roses. I thought that pink roses would represent our friendship and how I think of you as my sister and best friend. I will always remain your best friend. We all love you. I will never forget you Emma, my true best friend!" she said while weeping uncontrollably. She touched the tombstone one last time before heading back to the group. She walked back to them and placed her head on Brennan's shoulder. Brennan comforted her for a while until she got in control with her emotions again and said," Okay, I'll go next".

He walked up to the tombstone and said," Happy Birthday, Sis. We miss you a lot", he paused and continued," You know, it seems liked only yesterday that you bumped into me in the club asking me for help from those GS agents. Ever since that day, I knew that there was always a special bond between us that only we shared", Brennan paused and tried to keep himself from crying, but his emotions broke loose and felt a few tears running down his cheeks," I know that I've been a jerk sometimes, like when I'm too overprotective when you go out. But that was just the ' Overprotective Brother' talking. I knew I always had to protect you because you were the little sister that I never had. I love ya, sis, we all do. You will always be my caring sister, never forget that", he said as more tears fell," Oh yeah I almost forgot. I got you some flowers. Sunflowers. I got you sun flowers because a room lights up when you enter it, just like the sun. I will never forget you, Emma, my caring sister", he set the flowers down on the grave next to Shalimar's and put a hand on the tombstone and walked back to the group. Shal went to Brennan and hugged him 'cause she saw the tears that he cried. They looked at Jesse and Lexa with looks that said, 'Whose turn is it?'. Jesse made a hand gesture for her to go before him. So she said, "Okay, guess I'm next".

"Hi Emma. Happy Birthday. I know that I never met you but from what I had heard from the rest of the team, was that you were an amazing person. They said that you were a powerful telempath but a kind and gentle person. I got you white roses for you",she said as she bent down and put the roses net to Brennan's," I got you white roses because I always thought that white was an empty color, so without you, the team feels empty and incomplete. So the white roses indicate the emptiness and incompleteness that you left the team with when you died. Mutant X will always feel incomplete without you Emma 'cause nobody will or can replace you. I will not forget you, Emma, the most valuable member of the team", she said. She put a hand on the tombstone, just like Brennan did, and went back to the group. When she came back to the team, Jesse patted her on the back and smiled, so did Brennan and Shalimar. Then htey noticed Jesse walking torward the grave.

"Hi Emma, my darling", he said," Happy Birthday, dear. I don't know if you knew this but, I always loved you", he said as tears fell from his eyes," If I could have one wish, it would be for me to turn back time and tell you that I love you, before you died. I love you Emma Delauro. And thank you. Thank You for always being there for me when I needed someone. I would sacrifice my own life for you. I love eveything about you, your shiny hair, your bright smile, your gorgeous eyes. You were perfect, you were smart, beautiful, and kind. You loved people for who they are and not judge them from the outside",he started weeping a lot," here you go Emma, I brought you **_our _**flowers. I still hope you remember that day. I Love You. I will never forget you, Emma, my soulmate and my one true love!",he said as he put the boquet of flowers above Shalimar's, Brennan's, and Lexa's. They all hugged Jesse when he returned. Then Shalimar said in a whisper," Please Emma, wherever you are, please hear what we said to you today. And God Bless You, Emma".

Then they all took one last look at the tombstone before heading back in. Little did they know that Emma did hear everything they said using her abilities. Then she said in a whisper," I do hear you Shal. Thank You Jesse for remembering **_our_** special flowers, Forget-Me-Nots. And thank you Lexa, Brenn, and Shal for the flowers".

3 days after Emma's birthday, everything returned as boring as usual. But today was a big suprise for the Mutant X team. The doorbell rang and Shal, Bren, Jess, and Lexa all ran to the door. Jesse opened the door and it opened to none other than Emma Delauro, Adam Kane, and a woman holding Adam's hand.

"Hi, guys! Happy to see me!", exclaimed Emma.

"Em...Emma, is that really you?", asked Brennan in disbelief.

" As far as I know".

" But you died!",said Shalimar.

"Oh Boy! Have I got some explaining to do! Umm... I'll tell you guys what really happened to me. But not right now. Now, are you going to let us in or wh.."

She was interrupted when Jesse came up to her and kissed her passionatly.She kissed him back. But then pulled away a moment later.She said," Okay Jess, I missed you too!"

"Oh Emma, I love you", said Jesse.

"Yeah, I know. I heard what you guys were saying to me at my tombstone. I love you too Jesse", she kissed him again.But was interrupted by Adam.

"Ahem! You two can talk later but what I really want to do is go inside"

Emma and Jesse pulled apart from each other and looked embarrassed. The rest of the team led them inside and stopped in the rec.room. Then they all said their ' I missed yous' and gave their hugs.Shalimar realized that the girl with Adam was still there and asked," Hey Adam, whose this?".

"Oh everyone, this is Christy. Christy, this is Jesse, Brennan, Shalimar, and Lexa. Christy is also a scientist, she used to work with me", said Adam.

"So is she your girlfriend?" asked Brennan playfully.

"Actually, she's my fiance", said Adam blushing. Then they all said their 'congrats' and their 'nice to meet yous' to Christy.

"She is also a new mutant. She is a telekenetic, she could move stuff with her mind", Adam added.

"Wow", they all said in unison.

"So, Emma, you never told us why you faked your own death", said Jesse.

"Oh, there's time for that later",said Shal, "But for now, Welcome Back Emma!".

A/N: Okay. that was chapter 2. If you didn't notice yet what the flowers were that Emma and Jesse shared, It was Forget-Me-Nots. Next Chapter is called 'Explanations'. Please keep reading and reviewing! - Peace 'n' Harmony


	3. Explanations and an Attacker

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mutant X. I'm just borrowing the characters for this story. But Christy is mine.

A/N: Thank you for the people who reviewed my story. And thanx imjuzakyd for the reviews tip!

Chapter 3: Explanations and an Evening Attacker

It has been nine days since Emma's return. Everything turned back to the way they were. But Shalimar and Brennan have been going out with each other a lot and Emma and Jesse finally announced that they were together. Lexa couldn't help but feel jealous every time she saw them hugging or kissing. She just wanted to rip Emma into pieces and make her really die but she acted nice and calm around Emma, afraid that Emma could sense her jealousy. But what she didn't know was that Emma could feel her jealousy. '_Someday, I will have Jesse and I'll do whatever it takes to have him! Some day...' _she always thought.

They were all in the lab, that afternoon doing their monthly scans. Then, Shalimar thought it was the perfect opportunity to ask Adam and Emma what really happened on that day they disappeared because they were all there, so she said," Emma, we still need an explanation on what happened to you that day at Naxcon".

"Yeah", agreed Brennan.

"Yeah, that's right. Eveytime I ask you what happened, you just kept changin' the subject, Em", said Jesse.

They were all staring at Emma and Adam. Emma sighed and looked over her shoulder for permission from Adam. Adam just nodded in reply.

"Okay, fine. I guess that Adam and I owe you guys an explanation", began Emma,"That day at the Naxcon explotion, I wasn't really dead, just unconscience. Those paramedics that declared me dead were actually working for Eckhart. Yeah I know that we did put him in stasis but somehow he escaped. So, they knew that I wasn't dead and Eckhart put me in stasis for months. Then Adam found out that I wasn't dead and helped me escape. After he helped me escape, I found out that I had a knew power, a completly different power than telempathy, I got the power to blow things up (I got this power from Piper in 'Charmed'). So on that very same day, I blew up Echart and well, you know, he died. Then I come here. And here I, am nine days later telling you all this", explained Emma.

"Wow",said Jesse, still staring at her.

"You can say that again", said Shal, still trying to take the information in.

Lexa just stared at the others.

Brennan looked at Emma for a while then finally said,"So you killed him with your new blowing up power?".

"Yeah".

"Well, can you show me your new power?", he asked.

"Sure", replied Emma and suddenely ran out of the lab and returned with cereal bowl in one hand. She set the bowl down on a table and took a step back. She did a hand gesture (like the thing that Piper does) and the bowl exploded right in front of their eyes. She looked at Shal, Bren, Jess, and Lexa looked in awe at the sight of the exploding bowl.

"Neat trick", said Shalimar, who was still amazed at what they saw.

"Amazing", was all that Jesse said.

"That was cool. We could really use that on the team", added Brennan.

'_Oh, shit! She's more powerful than me!',_ thought Lexa.

"Thanks guys".

"Adam, how could she have this power, I thought she was just a psionic?", asked Shal.

"Well I don't know, it never showed on the scans before. But I think that Emma had that power inside of her all along and her brain didn't know about it until that huge explotion at Naxcon was enough to trigger it", replied Adam.

They all nodded and said their 'ohs' and 'I understand nows'. After a while Emma, spoke up and asked,"Adam, can we all go now? Shal and I need to go shopping".

"Okay. You may all go".

With that, everyone left the lab leaving Adam and Christy.

ONE DAY LATER, EVENING

Eveything was nice and there were no troubles. After saying good night to the team, Emma was about to open her bedroom door, when all of a sudden, someone jumps out of nowhere and kicks Emma in the stomach sending her to the floor. She tries to stand up, but recieves another hard blow to the stomach.

Emma looks at her attacker and says," Oh My God..."

A/N: Cliffhanger! Well I'm going to leave guys there! Just keep reading the next couple of chapters if you want to know who Emma's attacker is! Oh Yeah, Please Read and Review!


	4. Remembering

**disclaimer: **I do not own mutant X. (Though I wish!)

A/N: Hello readers! Thanx for the reviews! I thought that I was going to update going to update after I was back from my trip, but I seemed kind of restless so thought that I shouldn't keep you waiting longer. So here it is!

Chapter 5: Remembering

Emma looks at her attacker and says,"Oh My God, Jesse!"

"That's right Emma", said another voice,"Your own boyfriend hurting you!"

"Christy!"

"Smart girl" said Christy sacastically as she walked closer to Jesse.

"Jess, why are you hurting me?"

"Oh, he's not doing it on purpose. I've just contolled his mind to eliminate you!", laughed Christy.

"How? Why? I thought you were telekenetic!"

"Well Adam doesn't know my full powers, does he?"

"Why do you want to kill me?" asked Emma as she tried to stand up, but was met by another kick from Jesse to her face that sent her down again, bleeding.

"Oh you have no idea!" started Christy" You killed the only man that I truly loved!"

"What! I didn't kill Adam!"

"Adam?Adam! I never loved Adam! I was working undercover for the GSA to kill him! The man I truly loved was Eckhart!" she said pissed off.

Emma looked at her in disbelief. She was trying to take all this information in. But then finally said, "You bitch! You were taking advantage of us and Adam all this time! Now I really don't regret killing Eckhart!

"Oh, yes you will! I will have Jesse kill you and he won't remember it! Then your pathetic team will find you and blame Jesse!"

"Not if I can help it!" Emma said.

Before Emma could say anything Christy interrupted,"Oh and don't try to blow me up because once you do, Jesse's brain will turn mush, killing him!"

"No", she whispered. She was in a dilemma. Her choices were to get killed and have Jesse blamed or kill Christy but also harming Jesse. Tears started forming in her eyes because which ever one she chooses, Jesse gets hurt. She couldn't think that long because Jesse started massing and attacking her again. She dodged a few of the massed ones but wasn't quick enough for some. She could hear Christy laughing in the corner. Emma thought the only thing possible for her to stop Jesse. She shot a psi-blast at Jesse knocking him unconscience. Then she reached into his mind and looked for Jesse.

Everything was white and Emma roamed around looking for Jesse. As she walked around, she passed his memories. Something was odd about these pictures and Emma soon realized that she wasn't in anyone of them! _'She must of blocked out all the memories of me from his mind!'_, thought Emma.

She went deeper into his mind and she saw a yellowish gloww in a corner. She walked to the glow and saw an outline of a figure,"Jesse". She began running faster and faster to him. When she was about 10 steps away from him, Jesse walked backward,"Who are you!".

"Jesse, you don't remember me? It's me, Emma".

Jesse stared at the familiar stranger._'She looks and sounds so familiar',_he thought.Then said,"I don't know any Emma"

"Yes you do! Jesse please just try to remember!"

Jesse tried but failed,"Nope, I still don't remember you".

"Please Jess. I love you. Try to remember me", Emma said with tears in her eyes," I love you and you love me. Try to remember all the good times that we shared", then Emma thought about the flowers they made a promise to. Out of thin air, she grabbed a boquet of Forget-Me-Nots,"See Jesse. Look, remember our flowers, Forget-Me-Nots? We made a promise to each other that when we see them, we think of each other!", she moved closer and closer to him until she was standing in front of him,"Here.Take them", she said as she handed him the boquet,"Please Jesse, remember!".

Jesse looked hard at the violet colored flowers and tried hard to remember this girl called Emma. He took one last look at the flowers and closed his eyes. Then the memories and images came flashing back to him. Like the time that they met, her death, when she came back with Adam, and when he kissed her. He suddenly opened his eyes and said,"Emma? I remember".

Emma and Jesse hugged for what seemed like forever until Emma spoke,"Okay Jesse, I'll wake you up now and beat the hell out of Christy".

Emma released him and stepped out of his mind. She woke up from her trance and found Christy trying to wake up Jesse. Jesse woke up to see Christy patting his cheek,"Good, your finally awake. Finish the job!" she said pointing at Emma.

Jesse stood up slowly and unsuspectantly massed and hit Christy on the jaw.

"What the hell!"

"Looks like you can't control him anymore",snickered Emma,"That's what you get for meesing with our love!"

"You are going to pay for that, you bastard, said Christy to Jesse. But before she could do anything to Jesse, Emma shot a psi-blast at her, knocking her unconscience. Emma and Jesse hugged again and a few moments later heard footsteps coming this way.

"Emma, Jesse. What happened!" asked Shal, Bren, Lexa, and Adam in unison as they looked at the bloody Emma to the unconscience Christy.

"Oh, Boy do we got some explaining to do" said Jesse smiling at Emma.

Emma smiled back and tuned to the rest of the team and said,"I think guys should probably sit down. Especially you, Adam".

A/N: So there was chapter five. Jeez, I'm getting more restless. Oh yeah, Read and Review please!


	5. Planning a Date and The Truth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mutant X, but do you think if I wish hard enough on my birthday, I would own them?...Nah, didn't think so either.

A/N: Oh, I'm so sorry that I didn't update for 3 weeks! I'm just too busy! But thanx for the reviews, my fantastic readers! Oh, and thanx Josh for that email of a sunset! That was really beautiful! Okay, here's the next chappy.

Chapter 6: Planning a Date and The Truth

BRENNAN'S POV

Six days have passed since we found the truth about Christy. I never did seem to like her, anyway. Shalimar sent her to the underground prison, just yesterday, leaving Adam heartbroken. I have never seen the man so depressed. Ever since Jesse and Emma told him the truth about her, he spent so much time in the lab, he was skipping dinner, and I caught him late at night burning Christy's stuff. I could hear weeping from his room. The man had to move on! There are other fish in the sea! He had to forget his feelings for her, for his sake and the sake of the rest of the team, especially Emma.

Emma was shaken up at first up after that incedent, but she got over it. But I can't imagine what she's feeling, dealing with all the emotions she's getting from the team. Adam, with all his depression and mine's, Shal's, and Jesse's worriness over him. Must really suck to be the psionic-telempath of the group.

But what really bothers me is that Shal, Lexa, and Em run to the bathroom every morning, right after they wake up. Three days ago, I saw Lexa run past me just to get to the bathroom. She had her right hand on her mouth and the other on her stomach. She takes forever in the bathroom, so does Emma and Shalimar. I wonder what's wrong with them. Well, I don't want to intrude in their personal business, so I'll just wait 'till Shal's ready to tell me what's going on.

"Hey, Bren!"

I jump a little at the voice. I turn around and see Shalimar, " Jeez, Shal. Tryin' to give me a heart attack?"

She ignored the question, sat down next to me on the couch, and asked,"Watcha' doing?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking...thinking about what had happened in the last six days".

"I feel so sorry for Adam. He's been through so much. He's so depressed and he won't talk to anybody about his feelings. He needs to talk to somebody".

I sighed, "What he needs is to move on. I bet there a lot of women out there that he would like better than _her_. He just doesn't know it yet"

"But he really thought that she was the one. And she took advantage of that!".

I could tell Shal was getting angry and I couldn't blame her. I mean, who wouldn't get angry by what has happened in the last six days. So I put on a grin and say,"Adam also needs to go back in the dating world again. How many friends do you have?"

She smiled back,"What are you implying, Mr.Mulwray?".

"What if we set up Adam with one of your girl-friends? Hmm...do you know somebody that's attractive, single, smart, kind, and who doesn't work for the GSA?", I asked with a smile.

She chukled,"You know that's not a bad idea", She got up from the couch and ran off to her room. She came back 20 seconds later, flipping a small, black adress book in her hands,"Let's see, here". She sat back down next to me and handed the book to me.

I start flipping pages and skip the _C _section. I start settling for the _K's _section. I asked her,"How about this girl named Katrina C.?".

"No. Married."

"Katherine F.?"

"Nope. Not smart enough."

"Kari G.?"

"Nah. Not attractive enough."

"Lana K.?"

"She's a slut!".

"Marine J.?"

"Yeah, sure. Adam will be happy to date 13 year-old girls", Shal said sarcastically.

"Well, sorry. All of your friends have something wrong with them", I said, while flipping more pages.

"Just keep looking!"

"Marnie L.?"

"Not a girl anymore"

"I guess that's a no. How 'bout Misty Z.?"

"Hmm...Misty Z.? Oh, I remember her, she was my babysitter when I was six. Wow, I didn't know that I had her phone number".

"Uh-huh. It's great that you still remember her and all, Shal, but I need some info. Is she still a girl? Married? Single? Smart?".

"Well, last time I saw her was at a party a few months ago. She's still gorgeous. Single. Very smart, she graduated Harvard with honors. Around Adam's age. Very kind. And she doesn't work for the GSA. She's also a mutant, Psionic-telekinetic. And I don't think she'll have some kind of grudge against Adam because she was born a mutant. She's perfect!", Shalimar yelled.

"I think she is. Wow I never met a real mutant who was born with their powers. At least one of your friends was perfect".

"She is. Okay I'll call her tomorrow 'cuz it's midnight".

"Shal, aren't we forgetting someone?"

"No"

"Adam. Do you really think that he'll just go on a date with someone he doesn't know?".

"Oh yeah. He'll need some convincing. Okay, tomorrow Emma and I try to talk him into it. I'll put on my famous puppy-dog face or kitty-cat face and Emma does whatever she does because Adam can never say no to her. You and Jesse will make dinner reservations. I'll also tell Emma and Jesse what's going on, later".

"Okay, we got everything planned. Just make sure you guys convince him. And I'll make sure Jess and I have the reservations".

"Oh, don't worry about Emma and I, we will get Adam back in the game. Right now, I just want to sleep. Goodnight, hon", She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and stood up and before she could take a step, I gently grabbed her hand,"Shal? Can we talk about something?".

She sat back down and asked,"Yeah, sure. What about Brennan?".

"You know that I love you and I'll never keep anything from you, right?".

"Yes. I love you too. You're scaring me, Brennan. What's going on?".

"Nothing's going on with me. It's you that's worrying me".

"What are you talking about?"

"If you love me so much, then why do I feel that you're keeping something from me? You've been acting really weird. Always running to the bathroom and saying you're feeling sick all the time. What's going on with you Shal?", I ask gently.

"Well, I can't this from you forever. So it's about time I tell you. Brennan, I'm pregnant".

"That's great, Shal! I always wanted to be a father!", I yelled happily and hugged her. I broke it apart and asked her seriously,"It is mine, right?".

She smiled and said," Of course it's yours, Brennan!".

"I'm going to be a great Dad. I'll always be there for our kid. Unlike my father was. How far along are you?".

"Adam said that I'm one month far".

"Adam?", I asked.

"Yeah, I asked Adam to do a test on me a week ago. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, I had to make that I really was pregnant and Adam's always at the lab so I just asked him to do a test. I was also trying to find the right words to tell you".

"I'm not angry. I just wish you told me sooner. But I know now and that's all that matters", I gave her a loving embrace.

"I'm so excited! Do you want to know the sex of the baby?", Shal asked.

I broke off the hug gently,"Wait, you know the sex?".

"Yeah. I asked Adam. I wanted the nursery to be ready when our child comes".

"There's going to be a nursery?".

"Yup. Sanctuary has a lot of rooms, so it's going to be right next to ours".

"Okay, but you'll have to keep me out of there because I want the baby's sex to be a suprise, for me".

"Sure".

"Can I ask you something else?"

"'Kay. What is it?".

"Are Emma and Lexa pregnant, too? 'Cuz you girls are acting the same".

"Well, they told me not to tell the others,but I can't keep it any longer. You do you promise not to tell them that I told you or anybody else?".

"Of course. I won't tell anybody".

"Okay. Emma and Lexa are pregnant!".

"Oh My God! I knew it! All you girls are pregnant? Does Emma know that Lexa's pregnant? And does Lexa know that Emma's pregnant?".

"No. Lexa doesn't know Emma's pregnant and Emma doesn't know that Lexa's pregnant. They only told me. They didn't even tell Adam. I think that they used those pregnany tests that you buy at the store".

"How far along are they?".

"Emma is two weeks along. Lexa is a month and a half".

"Who are the fathers?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell a soul".

"I promise. I won't tell a soul".

"The father of Emma's baby is Jesse".

"Of course. Who's the father of Lexa's baby?".

"She told me...She told me that it's...She told me that..."

"Come on Shal. Who is the father of Lexa's baby?", I asked calmly.

"She told me the father is Jesse".

A/N:Well there's a shocking suprise! Thanks for the reviews again people! I think the next chapter will come around next Thursday or Friday. Review! Review! Review!


	6. Kill Kilmartin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X...I wish I did...but I don't...so don't sue...even if do sue, all you'll be getting is nothing...cuz' I'm broke...**

A/N: It was my birthday on Oct. 5 so...Happy Birthday to me...Happy Birthday to me...Happy Birthday dear Lindsay...Happy Birthday to me! I turned 16! Yay, I can finally get my driver's license this year! Too bad that i didn't have a sweet 16 party because I'm Filipino and all and we don't celebrate sweet 16 cuz' we only celebrate our 18th birthday party and have to throw this big ball...oh, well it's only two more years anyway!...Oh yeah thank you to all the people who reads this story, i love you all! Well here's the next chapter!..Oh Yeah, I am sooooooo sorry for not updating for about a month! I have to much homework and I'm always soooo busy with high school!...High school sucks!

Chapter 6: "Kill Kilmartin"

"What?", Brennan said his voice getting angry, "Who'd you say was Lexa's baby's father? Because I thought you just said Jesse!".

"Brennan, Jesse is Lexa's baby's father", Shal said remaining calm.

"No, No! That can't be right Jesse would never cheat on Emma!".

"Brennan, stay calm..."

"Stay calm? Stay calm! How the hell can I stay calm after what Jesse did!"

"Look, Brennan, maybe Lexa was just lying or Jesse had a good reason for this!", Shal said. You can hear the anger coming out of her voice.

"Where is that bastard! I'm gonna rip him to shreds!",Brennan said getting up from the couch and speed walking out of the rec. room.

"Brennan, wait!",Shal used her feral speed to catch up to him, "Don't hurt Jesse! Violence won't do help solve anything!".

"Like hell it won't!",Brennan said still walking around, looking for Jesse, "Kilmartin! Where the hell are you!".

"What's going on?",came in Jesse, Lexa, Adam, and Emma, "What's with all the yelling around here?".

"Kilmartin!",Brennan yelled, lunging for Jesse,"I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!".

"Jesse!",Emma screamed,"Look out!".

But Emma's warning was too late. Brennan tackled Jesse with everything he had. Brennan punched him again and again. Brennan didn't give a shit to all the screams and yelling all around him telling him to stop. All he listened to was his mind saying,"Kill Kilmartin" over and over again.

"Brennan stop!",sobbed Emma, she was already in tears. All her mind was saying was, _"Stop, Brennan, please stop! Why are you hurting him? Why?"._

Brennan didn't listen. He kept punching the already bloody, unconscious Jesse. Emma couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand to see her beloved getting hurt any longer. She ran up to Jesse and Brennan and put herself in between them, closed her eyes and waited for Brennan's expected punch...she waited for what seemed like forever, but the punch didn't come. When she opened her eyes she saw this huge bubble around shielding her and Jesse. The looked carefully at the huge bubble and she figured out that it looked just like Jesse when he was massing, but the only difference was that it was light-pinkish and it was like a huge bubble surrounding her and Jesse. She looked around again, outside the pink bubble and saw Brennan unconcious lying on the floor and Lexa, Shalimar, and Adam with their jaws hanging and looking at her in amazement. Emma asked,"Guys, do you where this huge bubble came from?".

Shalimar reponded and said,"Emma look at your stomach!".

Emma looked down at her stomach in confusion and saw what looked like one of her starbursts that came out of her forehead. The starburst was bigger than her ordinary bursts and came out of her stomach. She looked at it again and it suddenly got smaller and smaller, she then looked around and saw that the pink bubble was also shrinking. The huge bubble and starburst dissapeared into her stomach and Emma figured out that it was her who caused that bubble! Or was it her?

A/N: Okay, so that was chapter six..I think...oh, well...please...go ahead and review, my readers!


	7. Who's Brennan and Emma?

**A/N: Boy, how long has it been since I last updated? I think about two months! I am so sorry! I haven't had anytime to update and if I did...well let's just say I tend to get really lazy. Again, I am so sorry!...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or anybody on it...blah blah blah...**

**

* * *

**

**_Returning_**

**_Chapter 7 (I think): Who is Emma and Brennan?..._**

**_One day later..._**

Jesse was trying to open his eyelids but, found it diffucult to because of the of the bright, white light. _'Bright light? I must be in the lab,' _he thought. He heard voices as his view became clearer. He tried getting up but a sharp pain in his arm kept him from doing so.

"Jesse," It was Adam's voice, "You shouldn't get up".

"Oh Jess! Thank goodnes you're awake!" said a very concerned Emma. Emma and Adam helped Jesse sit up from the bed.

"What am I doing here?" asked Jesse, very confused.

"Jesse, don't you remember what happened with Brennan?" asked Emma in a calm, quiet voice.

"First off, who are you? And second, who is Brennan?" Jesse looked at Adam, "Adam who are these people and where's Shal?".

"Jesse, what do you mean? You know who they are,".

"No, I don't!".

"Jesse, stop playing. This isn't funny!" said Emma, losing her calm tone.

"I'm not playing with you! I seriously don't know who you are! And why is my arm hurting?".

"Jesse, what do you remember doing yesterday?" asked Adam.

"Ummm...I remember playing ball with Shal".

"What else can you remember from yesterday?".

"Let's see...While we were playing ball, we accidentally broke your vase and we got grounded", said Jesse, looking down at his shoes.

"Umm...Jess can you just stay here while I go have a talk with Shalimar and Emma?" asked Adam.

"Sure, but who's Emma?" questioned Jesse.

"Nevermind that. Just stay here for a while," said Adam, as he walked out of the lab with Emma.

* * *

"Adam! What the hell is going on with Jesse?" asked the redhead, as they were observing Jesse through the lab window. 

"Wait a minute Emma,I need to get Shalimar in here first".

Throught com-link:

"_Shal I need you here, outside the lab!"_

_"Sure thing, Adam. Why?"_

_"Something's wrong with Jesse"_

_"Be right there!_

_

* * *

_

After a few minutes, Shalimar got there, "So what's wrong with Jess?".

Adam both looked at Emma and Shalimar, concern spread across his face. He began explaining, "Shalimar, do you remember that day when, you were about 17 years old, you and Jesse wereplaying ball in Sanctuary and broke one of my expensive vases?", asked Adam.

"Yeah, how could I forget? You gave me and Jess the "What Did I Tell You About Playing Ball in the House?" lecture and you grounded us for about a month!" chuckled Shalimar, "That's all in the past! What's that got to do with Jesse?".

"Emma, Shalimar, I got a good feeling that Jesse got amnesia when Brennan hit him unconscious yesterday. But he didn't forget everything, though,he still remembers his name, Mutant X, Shal and I---".

"What are you saying Adam? He doesn't remember me or Brennan and he thinks that what happened yesterday is that vase incident!" exclaimed Emma, anger taking over her. And she had every right to be furious.She couldn't handle all that had happened in the last month and now their leader is telling her that Jesse, the love of her life,has amnesia and couldn't remember her._ 'This is all too much! Too much!'._ Tears were now streaking down her face and Shalimar pulled her into a hug.

"What I'm trying to say is that Jesse still thinks he is 16 years old.The fight with Brennan must of caused him to forget all that has happened since the "vase incident" up to now. So he doesn't remember Emma or Brennan".

"Oh God!", cried Emma. This informationmade her weep evenmore.

"So what do you propose we do Adam? Just sit here, while he thinks he is still 16 years old?" shouted Shalimar, she had also started crying, but not as much as Emma. She felt angry, sad, andsorry for the molecular, and she let it all out by crying.

"No. I suggest we help him try to get his memory back," said Adam calmly.He didn't know what to feel right now, but he could tell he was also feel sad and sorry for the young molecular. But he was their leader and he couldn't cry or get too angry at them. He had to be strong for Emma and Shal, to let them know that there was at least a little hope for retrieving Jesse's memory back. To tell you the truth, Adam had absolutely no idea if Jesse was ever going to get his memory back.

* * *

**A/N; Well there's chapter 7 (I think it is chapter 7). I hope you liked it. **


End file.
